bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagura
Professor Bagura (プロフェツサ-バグラ-) is Shiro's nemesis and the chief villain of many Bomberman games. Appearing out of the vastness of space, his history is unknown but his brilliance is clear. As one of Bomberman's more resilient enemies, he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals - it seems that he will always return. Warning: Spoilers may follow. Story In his earliest appearance (Bomberman 94), Bagura attacked Shirobon's planet with an army of robots and enslaved monsters in an attempt to throw it into chaos. When his plans were ruined, he sent his space ship on a collision course to the planet, but Shiro was able to infiltrate it, defeat Bagura, and destroy the ship before it was too late. He next appeared in Super Bomberman 3 as leader of the Fiendish Bombers, taking over five planets. Shiro and Kuro were able to attack and defeat the Bombers, but upon losing control of the planets Bagura targeted the planets for destruction with his Battle Ship. The heroes entered his ship and were able to take him and the Five Bombers down, rendering them unconscious as the ship exploded. This time, Bagura's body did not survive. However, his brain escaped in a mini saucer. In Super Bomberman 4, Bagura summoned the Four Bomber Kings and Great Bomber to attack Shiro, Kuro, and their friends and exact revenge on them. Bagura's minions sent the heroes hurtling through time, but they once again fought back and confronted Bagulaa in the giant mech he formed himself into. The mech was destroyed and his mini saucer was lost in the time void somewhere. He returns again in Bomberman Hero, in which the Garaden Empire collects three data disks to form him a new body. This corporal form is short lived, however, as Shirobon defeats him, causing him to detonate the Garaden base. Bagura returned in Bomberman (PSP) and brainwashed the inhabitants of Planet Bomber and the surrounding planets with his robot army. Unfortunately for him, Shirobon was able to liberate the enslaved planets and defeat Bagura. Plot Confusion Although his body was destroyed in Super Bomberman 3, Bagura appears in his actual body in the games Neo Bomberman, Bomberman (PSP), and Bomberman World. How this is possible is unknown. It is probable that his body was never completely organic in the first place, which would explain his ability to create Rubber Bombs. Given that he is the supposed "creator" of the Five Fiendish Bombers, it would make sense that he could have installed the same bomb-making ability into his own body. This argument is halted, though, by the fact that it is very difficult for Bagura to re-create himself in Bomberman Hero and needs an entire army to do so. Warning: Spoilers end. Powers Although he appears to be an elderly man, Bagura has some rather powerful abilities at his disposal. * Rubber Bomb - Typically, these are cast in four directions while Bagura is protected by either a shield or by floating. They bounce around the arena and have max blast radius. * Shield - Bagura can create a square(or circular) shield which acts as a barrier against his opponents' attacks and can damage or kill anyone else who touches it. * Teleportation - Bagura can teleport to another area in the arena, but upon reappearing he is stalled for a short time. * Bomb Sentry Summon - Bagura can summon several Bomb Sentry monsters, who will spread out and explode, causing trouble for his opponent(s). Trivia *It's possible Bagura could be a Bomberman because: #He can make bombs #In his first appearence, he has an antenna with a ball on the end of it similar to a Bomberman #He looks like some kind of Bomberman. *There may evidence against the theory stated above because: #He has the powers of mind control and resurrection *In Saturn Bomberman Fight!!!, there is a similar looking character named Baguro. It's unknown if this a relative but its known hes not Bagura. Category:Characters